


[Podfic] Hunting Lessons | written by entanglednow

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Double Penetration, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Thanks so much to entanglednow for having blanket permission to podfic.Recorded for rscreighton for the 2017 itpe.





	[Podfic] Hunting Lessons | written by entanglednow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hunting Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247588) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks so much to entanglednow for having blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Recorded for rscreighton for the 2017 itpe.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zoe5nn3zb8advno/Hunting_Lessons.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6079yjwqt51opdl/Hunting_Lessons.m4b)
  * **Size:** 22MB/11MB | **Duration:** 0:22:54 

  
---|---


End file.
